Nakimushi
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Kuroko selalu ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Akashi, tapi, apa dayanya ia? Ia terlalu lemah, pengecut, dan cengeng, karena itu ia terus membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah itu. Akankah perasaan Kuroko dapat terbalaskan?/ Check it out!/ #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]/ Mind to review?


_Saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, kaulah orang yang pertama kalinya dapat memandangku dan memahamiku. Sejak saat itu, demam kecil ini terus timbul waktu kau memandangku._

_Aku terus berpikir sendiri tentang perasaanku pada dirimu yang sebenarnya. Rasa suka atau tidak ini terus berkecamuk dipikiranku, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sering dikatakan oleh orang lain._

_Seolah-olah aku terlena dalam mimpi yang pernuh warna, bahkan aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Perasaan ini terus mengelilingiku, memancar dari setiap bagian tubuhku._

_Aku terjebak dalam rasa kebahagiaan yang kau beri itu, tetapi ada satu hal yang kurang dari kebahagiaan ini… yaitu, bagaimana caraku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu._

_Aku selalu ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu, tapi, apa dayanya aku? Aku ini lemah, sangat lemah. Aku ini seperti seorang pengecut, karena itu aku terus membenci diriku sendiri yang terlalu lemah ini._

** Nakimushi**

**.**  
**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko no Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Pairing: Akashi X Kuroko**  
**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**  
**Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01]**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

Banyak murid Teiko Junior High School yang keluar dari sekolah Teiko karena jam pelajaran sudah habis dan sekarang adalah waktunya siswa-siswi sekolah Teiko untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing atau melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Semua murid di kelas 3-B sudah keluar, kecuali pemuda yang bersurai biru muda itu yang masih tertinggal sendirian dalam kelas itu.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tengah menatap langit dari balik jendela kelasnya dengan iris birunya. Kuroko Tetsuya, itulah nama pemuda yang memilik rambut yang senada dengan warna langit yang ia tengah lihat.

"Ah, ternyata kau disana, Tetsuya."

Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah darah yang tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya. Laki-laki merah darah itu tersenyum dengan menawannya pada Kuroko. Tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang, saat iris heterokromnya menemukan bekas jejak air mata pada Kuroko.

"Kau menangis. Apa ada orang yang mengganggumu?" Ucap laki-laki merah darah itu, yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

"A-aku tida-…!" Ucap Kuroko yang belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Kuroko sudah terlebih dahulu dikagetkan oleh Akashi yang tiba-tiba membelai kedua pipinya itu dan menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa dipipi halus milik Kuroko. Kuroko dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang sudah memanas dan memerah menyaingi warna rambut Akashi.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa karena kau menangis? Kau seharusnya bisa mengontrol diri." Ucap Akashi yang masih sibuk membersihkan air mata Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya.

Mengontrol diri? Bagi Kuroko itu sangat sulit, ia sudah mencobanya berulang kali, tapi tetap saja, air matanya akan terus mengalir, bahkan tanpa ia sadari sendiri…

_Aku sangat benci dengan air mata ini yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari mataku. Air mata inilah yang telah membuat senyummu yang indah dan menawan itu menjadi sirna. Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang tak bisa mengontrol air mata ini._

Kuroko hanya menggangguk dengan pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar ia tak saling bertatapan dengan Akashi, tapi Akashi langsung mengangkat wajah Kuroko agar kembali bertatapan lagi dengannya, yang membuat jantung Kuroko ingin meledak disaat itu juga.

"Tetsuya, latihanmu kugandakan menjadi 3x lipat." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba yang membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget.

"Eh!? Ke-kenapa?"

"Itu hukuman karena kau menangis. Kau seharusnya berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menangis, bukankah aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam dan menggangguk dengan singkat.

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kuroko. "Bagus. Sekarang kau pergi ke ruang olahraga dan lakukanlah perintahku!" Perintah Akashi dengan mutlak sambil berbalik menuju pintu kelas 3-B.

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian lagi di kelas itu "Ya, Akashi-kun…" Gumamnya yang terdengar seperti cicitan.

Tanpa Akashi sadari Kuroko tengah gemetaran sambil menatap Akashi yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya dengan pandangan sendu.

_Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang terlihat gemetaran dengan menyedihkannya seperti ini. Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan sampai kau menghilang dari pandanganku._

_._

_._

_._

.

Setelah Kuroko sudah selesai latihan dan menjalani hukuman dari Akashi, ia segera keluar dari gedung olahraga dan kembali menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah kekuningan, yang selalu mengingatkannya pada warna mata heterokrom Akashi.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Pikirannya sudah mulai kacau akan keberadaan Akashi. Saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah atau merah kekuningan, ia selalu teringat dengan Akashi. Kalau ini terus berlanjut, lama-lama Kuroko akan jadi gila sendiri.

Kuroko segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan mulai membuka pintu.

"Tadaima." Ucap Kuroko.

Tak ada balasan dari dalam rumah yang membuat Kuroko bingung. Ia mulai membuka sepatunya dan mulai memasukki rumahnya yang sepi itu lalu, ia melihat secarik kertas memo yang tertempel di dinding dekat sana. Kuroko segera membacanya.

_'Tetsuya, okaa-san dan otou-san kemungkinan akan telat pulang ke rumah karena kami akan bekerja sampai larut malam, jadi tolong jaga rumah baik-baik, ya. Makananmu ada dikulkas tinggal kau panaskan saja. Dari okaa-san.' _Batin Kuroko membaca tulisan dikertas memo itu.

Kuroko menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia membuang kertas memo itu ke tempat sampah disana dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Kuroko menaruh tasnya dibawah meja belajarnya dan ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya yang empuk.

Kuroko segera menatap jendela kamarnya yang berbunyi keras karena terkena hantaman angin yang cukup keras.

"… Hari ini, anginnya sangat kencang dan berisik. Tapi…" Gumam Kuroko memberi jeda.

"… Kenapa aku merasa yang paling berisik itu adalah keributan dalam hatiku ini?" Gumam Kuroko sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mulai terlelap dalam tidur indahnya.

_Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Esok harinya, di kelas Kuroko ada seorang guru yang sedang mengajar pelajaran bahasa Jepang, jam mata pelajaran terakhir. Kuroko tak mendengarkan ocehan sang guru yang menurutnya sangat tak penting dan membosankan, lagipula ia juga sudah bisa, menurutnya itu saja sudah cukup.

Kuroko kembali memutar memorinya tentang kejadian kemarin, Kise memberitahukan padanya bahwa Akashi akan pindah ke Kyoto karena ayahnya. Kuroko berusaha tetap tegar mempertahankan wajah datarnya didepan Kise, tetapi waktu ia bertemu Akashi, kenapa pertahanan wajah datarnya jadi melemah seperti ini? Kenapa hidungnya dan hatinya terasa sakit seperti ini? Padahal ia sama sekali tak berniat menangis didepan Akashi.

_Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang tak pernah bisa tegar didepanmu. Selalu, dan selalu aku menunjukkan sisi lemahku padamu._

"Tetsuya, lagi-lagi kau menangis dan melamun sendiri."

"Eh?" Kuroko mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia melihat didepan sudah ada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun? Bukankah kau di kelas 3-A? Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. "Pelajaran sudah selesai. Aku kebetulan melihatmu di kelas ini sendirian sedang menangis dan melamun sendiri, jadi aku datang menghampirimu."

Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya dan teman-teman di kelasnya sudah pada keluar meninggalkan Kuroko bersama Akashi saja didalam ruang kelas itu.

Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang basah, yang menetes dari pipinya. Kuroko menyentuhnya dan ia tahu cairan yang mengalir dipipinya berasal dari matanya.

Lagi-lagi air mata itu turun tanpa ia sadari…

"Sudah kubilangkan? Jangan menangis terus." Ucap Akashi dengan tegas.

"Tidak, aku hanya saja…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya menahan air matanya agar tak menetes.

Kenapa sangat susah sekali mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya pada Akashi?

Akashi menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. "Dari kemarin kau terus menangis. Apa ada sesuatu? Mungkin kau akan merasa lega setelah kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya ak-…!"

_Cup!_

Akashi berhasil membungkam Kuroko dengan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko. Kecupan itu begitu terasa lembut dan ringan, tapi berhasil membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan membuat wajahnya memanas.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama 1 menit saja, tapi berefek pada Kuroko yang kini kinerja jantungnya seakan berhenti disaat itu juga dan nafas yang tercekat ditenggorokkannya.

"Akashi-kun…?" Ucap Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi tepat ditelinganya Kuroko yang membuat Kuroko sangat terkejut.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau…" Ucap Kuroko yang langsung dipotong oleh Akashi.

"Aku sudah tahu selama ini kau mencintaiku dari tindakan dan perkataanmu, tapi kau tak berani mengungkapkannya." Ucap Akashi tersenyum.

Kuroko kembali membulatkan mata baby blue nya. _'Akashi-kun menyadarinya?' _Batin Kuroko terkejut.

Setelah itu Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. "Akashi-kun, aku juga mencintaimu…" Ucap Kuroko dengan pelan tapi masih dapat Akashi dengar. Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

Akashi menarik wajah Kuroko mendekat padanya, memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Kuroko hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya saja menikmati rasa mint yang menjalar dirongga mulutnya.

_Aku ini sangat lemah dan aku benci untuk mengakuinya. Aku ini berbeda denganmu. Kau selalu tegar dalam kondisi apapun. Kau sangat kuat dan juga… lembut padaku…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kuroko sekarang sedang duduk termenung didepan jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap langit yang sekarang tak menampakkan warna irisnya maupun iris heterokrom Akashi, melainkan warna hitam.

Kuroko dapat merasakan angin dingin mengenai tubuhnya yang membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Kuroko segera mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya agar tak kedinginan. Ia kembali menatap langit seolah-olah ia tak bosan memandangnya.

Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali mengingat Akashi yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Padahal seharusnya ia tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa fakta Akashi juga menyukainya tapi ia tak bisa, karena Kuroko tahu besok adalah hari terakhir ia dapat bertemu dengan Akashi di sekolahnya.

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Tak lama air mulai menetes dari langit dan menjadi rintik-rintik hujan. Langit mulai menangis seperti menyiratkan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Kuroko sekarang.

"Hujan."

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Kali ini Kuroko mendengar suara tetesan air lagi, tapi yang ia dengar ini bukanlah suara tetesan air hujan, melainkan cairan bening hangat yang menetes dari pipinya.

"Aku menangis lagi?" Gumam Kuroko sambil melap air matanya yang meleleh dari iris baby blue nya.

_Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang rapuh tak berdaya ini. Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang selalu egois menginginkan dirimu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang selalu tergantung pada dirimu.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Esok harinya setelah jam mata pelajaran terakhir selesai, Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Akashi. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari menuju kelas 3-A, kelas Akashi berada.

Setelah Kuroko sudah sampai di kelas Akashi, ia segera mencari keberadaan pemuda yang memiliki mahkota merah itu. Tapi sayang, ia tak bisa menemukannya, jadi Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seorang pemuda bermahkotakan hijau daun yang sedang sibuk membereskan bukunya di kelas itu.

"Midorima-kun, apa kau melihat Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko langsung ke intinya.

Midorima hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Akashi? Tadi ia sudah dijemput oleh pria dewasa yang terlihat… hm, pengawalnya mungkin? Kalau tidak salah pengawalnya bilang, Akashi harus segera pergi ke Kyoto, jadi kemungkinan Akashi sekarang berada di stasiun, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak turun sama sekali.

"Stasiun!?" Ucap Kuroko yang kaget.

Midorima hanya menggangguk. "Iya, memang ada apa, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

Kuroko segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ucap Kuroko yang langsung berbalik dengan senyuman yang pahit.

"... Kuroko, aku tak begitu mengerti masalahmu dengan Akashi, tetapi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mengejarnya karena ia baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi pergilah dan kejarlah dia selama ada kesempatan Kuroko, nodayo!" Ucap Midorima yang berhasil membuat Kuroko terdiam mencermati perkataan Midorima.

"Aku mengerti, Midorima-kun… terima kasih!" Ucap Kuroko sambil berlari sekuat-kuatnya pergi darisana.

"Ganbatte ne Kuroko." Bisik Midorima sambil tersenyum tipis melihat Kuroko yang sudah menghilang darisana.

Kuroko segera berlari keluar dari sekolahnya, ia terus berlari memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari demi mengejar Akashi. Padahal kakinya sudah sakit memohon untuk berhenti dan nafasnya juga terengah-rengah, tapi ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hal lain, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Akashi seorang saja.

_'Kumohon, tunggulah aku Akashi-kun!' _Batin Kuroko yang masih tetap berlari.

Syukurlah, jarak antara sekolah Teiko Junior High School dengan stasiun tak terlalu jauh. Kuroko akhirnya sampai juga di stasiun. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Setelah ia sudah merasa deru nafasnya sudah normal, ia segera celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan orang yang menjadi tujuannya kesitu.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengejarku sampai kesini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sangat mengenal sekali suara bariton itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang ingin selalu ia dengar setiap harinya. Suara yang selalu menemaninya dan menghiburnya sewaktu ia sedih.

"Akashi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko sambil membalikkan badannya.

Kuroko dapat melihat sosok orang yang selalu membuat Kuroko merindukannya. Kuroko memandang sepasang iris heterokromnya yang begitu indah dan menawan. Tak ada diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan dan ini yang membuat suasana disana sedikit canggung.

Kuroko menghela nafas dan mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Akashi-kun, menurutmu apakah aku ini… lemah?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_'Bodoh! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi-kun? Apa tidak ada hal penting yang bisa aku tanyakan selain itu?'_ Batin Kuroko menyesal.

Akashi hanya terdiam sebentar sambil memandang Kuroko. "… Ya, kau sangat lemah dan sangat cengeng seperti seorang bayi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mulai merutukki kebodohannya untuk bertanya tentang hal itu pada Akashi setelah ia mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"… Walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyukai kepedulianmu pada orang lain dan sikap kerja kerasmu untuk orang lain." Lanjut Akashi dengan lembut.

Kuroko melebarkan matanya dan menatap Akashi kembali. "Eh?" Respon Kuroko.

"Kau berlari sampai kesini dengan sekuat tenagamu, walaupun kakimu sudah sakit." Ucap Akashi sambil melihat kaki Kuroko dengan menggunakan Emperor Eye nya yang membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget mengetahui Akashi tahu akan fakta yang ia alami.

"… Kau tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya lelah dan terus berusaha, meskipun kau terus gagal, tapi kau tidak pernah menyerah sama sekali pun. Itulah yang kusukai darimu." Ucap Akashi tersenyum yang menurut Kuroko itu adalah senyuman yang sangat jarang Akashi keluarkan pada orang lain, yaitu senyuman yang begitu tulus.

Kuroko hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum juga.

_Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang telah menghilangkan pandangan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku, tetapi kau mengingatkanku kembali tentang hal itu dengan lembut dan sekarang aku sudah mengingatnya kembali hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku adalah… orang yang sangat kusayangi dan selalu ingin kulindungi._

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucap Kuroko tersenyum

"Ya." Balas Akashi dengan senyum juga.

Mereka pun berciuman seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin untuk perpisahan mereka. Walaupun itu hanya ciuman yang singkat, tapi itu sangat berarti untuk keduanya.

Setelah Kuroko dan Akashi melepas ciuman mereka, mereka melihat kereta yang jurusan Kyoto alias kereta yang akan ditumpangi Akashi sudah datang.

"Tuan muda! Keretanya sudah datang!" Ucap seorang pria dewasa yang sepertinya pengawal Akashi.

"Kau masuk duluan saja sekalian bawakan barang-barang itu! Nanti aku akan menyusul." Ucap Akashi tenang.

"Baik!" Ucap pengawal itu dengan patuhnya.

Pengawal itu segera membawa barang bawaan Akashi masuk kedalam kereta itu.

"Kita akan berpisah disini, tapi aku janji akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi tunggulah aku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi tersenyum.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak, bukan aku yang seharusnya menunggu, tetapi Akashi-kun lah yang harus menungguku…" Ucap Kuroko pelan.

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. "Selama ini… aku ini hanyalah seorang pengecut, lemah, dan cengeng, tapi aku…" Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi dengan senyum yang terpantri diwajahnya yang imut. "… Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, karena itu… tunggulah aku sampai hari itu tiba." Lanjut Kuroko.

Akashi membulatkan matanya, tapi ia langsung segera tersenyum. "Aku akan terus menunggu itu, sampai kapan pun." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut dan memberi kecupan singkat dikening Kuroko.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Akashi segera pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan segera masuk ke kereta itu.

Kuroko hanya berdiri disana terus sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kereta yang ditumpangi Akashi, yang perlahan-lahan sudah pergi menjauh dari Kuroko. Ia tahu kalau ia ingin menangis tapi ia segera menahannya, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Akashi agar menjadi kuat, walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi Kuroko akan tetap terus berusaha.

_Aku sangat benci pada diriku yang pengecut, lemah, dan cengeng ini, tetapi aku akan menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat seperti dirimu, dan pada saat hari itu tiba aku akan menunjukkannya padamu._

.

.

.

_Jadi, tunggulah aku sampai hari itu tiba… Akashi-kun!_

**Owari**

**Author****'****s Note: Halo minna-san~! Kembali lagi dengan fanfic buatan Princess yang gak jelas ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, saya mengikuti challenge dan membuat fanfic oneshot! Jadi Maaf, jika seandainya ada banyak yang kurang atau salah. Kuharap kalian menyukainya dan…**

**HAPPY AKAKURO DAY! ^^**

**Ok, langsung ke akhir kata…**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
